The Man Who Shot Fuzzy Bear
by Red Witch
Summary: The Rangers go on a mission to aprehend a different kind of crimminal. Sequel to 'Buzzwang's Latest Project'.


**Rabid teddy bears shot down the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters except for Fuzzy Bear. Mouse asked me to do a sequel to 'Buzzwang's Latest Project'. Who am I to say no? See I take requests!**

Zach gave the author a look. "How about stop writing these insane fics?"

**Never! HA HA HA HA! **

**The Man Who Shot Fuzzy Bear**

"REACH FOR THE SKY AND GIVE ME ALL YOUR CASH!" A short fuzzy bear like creature wearing a black hat and waving guns was shown on the news show.

"Another daring robbery committed against a prominent member of the Board of World Leaders," A brown haired reporter spoke on the news. "This is Stan Moderately with today's top story. "For the past two days a strange fuzzy bandit known only as Fuzzy Bear has robbed and humiliated politicians traveling in outer space near the planet Saturn. This bear should be considered armed, dangerous and extremely cute."

"This is a nightmare…" Zachery Foxx groaned as he watched the news feed from the Ranger One.

"The latest victim is Senator Eric Wheiner," The reporter spoke. "Wheiner's personal ship was boarded and vandalized…." A shot of a spaceship covered with graffiti was shown. The words crudely written were: SENATORS SUCK! FUR POWER! FUZZY BEAR RULZ!

"As well as the Senator being robbed and unrobed…" The reporter continued. A picture of Wheiner screaming wearing nothing but an angry expression and tied up with his hands in front of him was shown. "Wow…Seeing that picture didn't help my indigestion…"

"No, **that** is a nightmare," Shane Gooseman pointed out. He was also on the ship along with Walter 'Doc' Hartford and Buzzwang the robot ranger.

"It's those damn Basuti!" Wheiner screamed into the camera when someone graciously put some pants on him. "I should have known we couldn't trust those Ewok Rip offs! I HATE THOSE LITTLE CREEPS WITH THEIR STUPID HIGH GIRLY VOICES AND THEIR BIG SO CALLED INNOCENT EYES! INNOCENT MY BUTT THOSE FURRY FREAKS SHOULD BE SHOT AND MOUNTED SOMEWHERE!"

"Senator Whiener's ill chosen words have understandably angered the Basuti Ambassador and many members of the alien community," Moderately reported. "As we speak there is a huge protest at the Headquarters of the Board of World Leaders."

A Basuti protestor was shown carrying a sign saying BEAR HATE IS NOT GREAT. "Unfortunately Senator Wheiner's remarks are a common sign of Anti Bear as well as Anti Alien hostility on Earth. We will not condone such hate against ourselves or other fur bearing species in the League of Planets."

"Yeah and Whiener's voice isn't exactly a symphony to listen to either!" Another Basuti snapped. "We don't even know if the guy who's doing these robberies is even from Basuit! Doesn't even look like one of us! Too small and his eyes are too beady!"

"Also joining the protest are Spacepeace, The Alien Defense League, and International Society of Teddy Bear Lovers," Moderately spoke.

"Wheiner is like totally out there man," A young man with a bowl cut spoke out. "He is like giving the human race a bad name!"

"There he is!" Someone pointed. People booed the senator and started throwing teddy bears at him.

"Congratulations Hartford," Commander Walsh snapped over the communications video phone. "You've not only created a threat to Earth but sparked an interplanetary incident as well as giving the Board of World Leaders another headache!"

"Me? Buzzwang's the one who created that dumb bear!" Doc protested. "I'm not to blame for that!"

"No, you're just the one who reprogrammed the bear to swear and act like a maniac," Shane gave his friend a look.

"I didn't program it to rob people or start interplanetary incidents!" Doc snapped. "I should have known this was going to bite me in the behind."

"I said it before and I'm not gonna say it again," Shane raised his hands. "I'm **not **becoming a teddy bear bounty hunter!"

"Like this the first toy gone wild we've had to deal with," Zach gave him a look. "Remember the Invasion?"

"I wish I could forget," Doc absently rubbed his posterior. "That hurt my butt too!"

"Look if anyone ever finds out that we're responsible for that hyperactive fuzz ball we are all going on a one way trip to Pluto for the next fifty years!" Walsh snapped. "Just get that stupid bear and destroy it!" He shut off the comm. system.

"Well at least it won't be hard to track him," Shane sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Buzzwang asked.

"Just that big clue over there," Shane pointed to a large starship that was covered in graffiti extolling the virtues of Fuzzy Bear. "And the mayday that ship is sending out."

"HELP! HELP! THIS IS A SERIOUS CALL FOR HELP HERE!" A familiar voice screamed. "SOMEBODY SAVE US!"

"That sounds like Chugga from the Black Hole Gang," Zach frowned.

"Is MaCross still in prison or what?" Doc asked.

"Who knows?" Shane growled. "Last I heard some of his gang tried to strike out on their own. Come on we'd better go rescue the slime."

The rangers managed to board the ship. Several alien members of the Black Hole gang were tied up and being tormented by the therapy bear gone bad. "And after I take over this ship I will take over another ship! And another! And another!" It chirped in a voice that would have been considered sweet if not for the rotten things coming out of it's mouth.

"Then I'll take over the whole mother-lovin' galaxy! Whoo ha!" Fuzzy bear cackled and hit Chugga, the lizard like alien on the snout.

"OW! STOP! MOMMY!" Chugga whined.

"First it was stupid toy cowboys and aliens and now it's a teddy bear with a Napoleon complex," Zach sighed. "This just isn't my decade!"

"Nice job on reprogramming it Doc," Shane said sarcastically.

"For the last time I did not program it for this," Doc snapped. "It's wiring must be faulty!"

"**Your** wiring must be faulty if you think we'll believe…" Shane began.

"All right that's enough of that!" Buzzwang stepped forward.

"Oh it's you! Mister No Fun!" Fuzzy Bear snarled.

"Fuzzy Bear you're under arrest for theft, vandalism and a lot of other stuff!" Buzzwang was not to be swayed.

"You can try but you'll never take me alive!" Fuzzy Bear readied his hands to fire his pistols.

"Can we get that in writing?" Shane quipped.

"GALAXY RANGERS HELP US! THIS BEAR IS A MANIAC! PLEASE!" The Black Hole Gang whined.

"Now I have seen everything," Doc blinked.

"Wanna bet," Shane pointed to the showdown between Buzzwang and Fuzzy Bear.

"I can almost hear the theme from 'The Good, the Bad and The Ugly playing now," Doc blinked.

"How about The Crazy, the Stupid and the Furry?" Shane suggested.

"You think yer man enough to take me?" Fuzzy Bear snarled.

"I created you and if I have to destroy you I will!" Buzzwang told the bear gone bad.

"Draw Varmint!" Fuzzy Bear reached for his weapons.

"Okay I…" Buzzwang reached for his weapons but then realized he was missing something. "Oh wait a minute! I don't have any weapons! Hold on I!"

"DANCE! HA HA HA HA!" Fuzzy Bear shot his blasters at Buzzwang's feet.

"YIKES!" Buzzwang danced around. After a minute or so he was finally shot and fell down. "Owie…I don't feel so good…"

"Deep down didn't we all know **that** was going to happen?" Shane sighed. "Okay who wants to take this one?"

"HA HA HA! I AM THE GREATEST! THE GREATEST!" Fuzzy Bear danced around blasting his blasters into the air.

"Oh what the hell?" Zach shrugged as he readied his thunderbolt. "Say Bye Bye Fuzzy!"

"Oh boy…" Fuzzy Bear blinked. "This might be painful."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"And that's the end of that," Doc remarked as what few remains of the bear fizzled to the ground. "Once again the Galaxy Rangers save the day from the evil toys of the universe."

"Zachery Foxx, slayer of teddy bears gone bad," Shane snickered.

"Oh our heroes!" The Black Hole Gang aliens cried out. "TAKE US TO JAIL! PLEASE!"

"Buzzwang are you okay?" Shane looked Buzzwang over.

"Th-th-That's all folks!" Buzzwang said cheerfully in a dazed voice.

"Yeah he's fine," Shane rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's call BETA and let them know…" Zach sighed.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"What was **that?**" Shane blinked.

"It sounded like something coming out of Hyperspace," Doc remarked. The Rangers looked out the window of the starship.

Outside the spaceship were two giant objects. One was a long red machine that seemed to have several numbers on a keypad on it's front. The other was a multi colored cube that glowed brightly.

"Attention citizens of this galaxy!" A voice boomed in on the com system. "I am the Cube of Rubiks and this is my companion Merlin. We have come to challenge your puny minds to our games. Failure will result in your complete annihilation! HA HA HA HA!"

"You have **got **to be kidding me…" Zach moaned.

"I did **not **join the Rangers to be a toy wrangler!" Doc shouted.

"You gotta admit, this job is never dull," Shane remarked.


End file.
